


La noirceur de la bête

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Camelot (Once Upon a Time), Dark One Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Lily | Lilith Page & Emma Swan Friendship, Minor Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Post-Season/Series 04, Redemption, Rumplestiltskin is not the Dark One, Season/Series 05, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après les évènements liés à l'écriture du best-seller d'Isaac Heller "Des Héros et des Méchants", l'Apprenti du Sorcier extrait les ténèbres du coeur de Rumplestiltskin. Ces dernières vont alors trouver un nouvel hôte, qui deviendra à son tour le Ténébreux.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Lily | Lilith Page/Mulan, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La noirceur de la bête

**Chapitre 1 : Acte héroïque**

L’Apprenti du Sorcier, celui qui avait confié la plume à Isaac Heller, venait de s’effondrer sur le sol, après avoir extrait les ténèbres du coeur de Rumplestiltskin. Ces derniers s’en étaient allés à travers la boîte postale de la porte de sa boutique et allaient désormais se déverser sur le reste du monde. Mais malheureusement, il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen de les contenir, c’était de les emprisonner dans un hôte. Ils devaient créer un nouveau Ténébreux.

Robin, Regina, Blanche et Emma avaient suivi l’aura noire, tandis que Belle était restée auprès de son bien-aimé et que David était parti prévenir les habitants de se mettre à l’abir. Tant qu’elle n’était pas contenue, cette force démoniaque était susceptible de trouver refuge dans le coeur de n’importe qui, et de le consumer. À moins peut-être qu’elle n’en fasse le cinquième Ténébreux. 

Le groupe de héros arriva devant l’horloge de la ville lorsque soudainement, la méchante reine, plus si méchante que cela, fut aspirée par le tourbillon d'énergie obscure.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles lui font ? hurla l’archer 

\- Ce que font les ténèbres, murmura la sauveuse, elles aspirent la lumière. 

\- Regina ! hurla son véritable amour en se jetant sur l’aura noire

Mais cela n’eut que peu d’effet, à part de lui quelques bleus d’ici quelques heures. Emma regarda la dague de Gold qu’elle avait dans la main, elle pouvait le faire. Elle se dirigea vers la seconde mère de son fils d’un pas décidé, lorsqu’elle fut mise au sol par … sa propre mère. Elle lui prit l’arme de force et, alors, la planta dans la masse obscure. 

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas perdre votre véritable amour une seconde fois. 

La belle au bois dormant disparut alors, dans un nuage de magie grise, alors que la mairesse de Storybrooke était-elle à nouveau libre. Le temps que les autres personnes reprennent contact avec la réalité, un nouveau s’était inscrit sur l’arme du sorcier, de ces belles lettres gothiques noires : Blanche-Neige.

\- Maman, murmura la sauveuse en se relevant, pourquoi ? 

\- Daniel, chuchota Regina avant de s’évanouir

Emma la rattrapa de justesse, évitant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, lorsque Robin accourut à ses côtés, inquiet. Il n’avait pas totalement compris ce qu’il venait de se passer, mise à part que Blanche était … elle était devenue la nouvelle Ténébreuse visiblement. Et elle était partie, aspirée par ce tourbillon magique.

\- Ou est Blanche ? demanda alors David en arrivant derrière eux 


End file.
